continuationfandomcom-20200214-history
Galaxies of the Continuation
Continuation society includes planets in eight (8) galaxies. These planets are clustered around stable wormholes called Tides, which connect these galaxies. As a result, Continuation society does not actually span a particularly huge area of space. It comprises 149 planets. The Galaxies (listed in their usual 2-dimensional map order) 'Jelin': Controlled by the Kiris, 9 planets, usually not involved in international affairs. Notable planet: Nyrírla, site of an important gathering of Jana Walkers in the early Jana Era. Planets of Jelin: Nyrírla, Sedúla, Lánela, Reldasáda, Shula, Ménllala, Ojénrela, Sávrala, Átyala 'Fóraval': Capital of the Kiri Empire, 14 planets. Notable star system: Onáda, the first system in the Continuation to be terraformed, containing a highly atypical 5 terraformed planets, including the Kiri capital planet, Onáda, the first planet terraformed, which features in "The Worldkeeper's Circlet." Planets of Fóraval Lúthala, Onáda, Dényvla, Lleróney, Nyrla, Danférla, Avérla, Feytha, Vóllala, Orvla, Ferálorla, Noréntha, Uramésha, Shenekátha 'Feyléna': Controlled by the Kiris, 7 planets. The Kiris set aside Feyléna as a preserved for non-human Earth-based life. Only small scientific parties are allowed there. The Kiri-Sama War resulted from a Sama attempt to colonize Feyléna. In this conflict, planet Tazélo VII (also called D 142, Fomurn II to the Samas, later Ta-Fomen) was environmentally devastated in a jae accident. Planets of Feyléna Talézo I (A 111), Talézo II (A 121), Talézo III (D 111), Talézo IV (D 121), Talézo V (D 131), Talézo VI (D 141), Talézo VII (D 142) 'Sylmor': Originally controlled by the Leddies with one system terraformed and controlled by the Ránlans, all planets in Sylmor were eventually ceded to Ash'tor, 8 planets. Notable system: the Trae'dah (4 planets), originally Ránlan, later the capital of Ash'tor. Planets of Sylmor R'Ebsyn, Lane'bib, R'Aej, Zahn, R'Enzah, A'dib, Sham'tab, Me'mib 'Diatonan': Controlled by the Leddies, 41 planets. Notable planets: Rha-Lutran, the capital of the Leddie Confederation of Leddra; Vorshtamor, home world of Sylan West-of-Now. Planets of Diatonan In this list, colonized moons (Lov- prefix) are counted among the planets. Rha-Lutran, Lov-Lutry, Mynfyre, Lov-Myn, Lov-Myn II, Vorshtamor, Rha-Zhebam, Vroshmor, Rha-Myrnevk, Kumor, Lurmor, Lov-Lurmor, Khal, Rals I, Rals II, Rals III, Rha-Diatyd, Lov-Diatyd, Rha-Syl I, Rha-Syl II, Rha-Syl III, Rha-Syl IV, Rha-Rhev, Lov-Rhev, Rha-Lu, Lovko I, Lovko II, Rha-Ben I, Rha-Ben II, Rha-Ben III, Ramylta, Lov-Ram, Rha-Midtru, Rha-Gieshfyre, Lov-Gie, Rha-Veshtal I, Rha-Veshtal II, Zhedit-Yden, Rurag, Rha-Kurn, Lov-Kurn 'Ybenna': Controlled by the Ránlans, 9 planets. The Ránlan sphere of influence in Ybenna is called Ránlax. Ybenna is also the home of the non-Earth-based, space-faring species, the Ybians ("inhabitants of Ybenna"). Notable planets: Dwófa, the capital of Ránlax; the Ybian Homeworld. Planets of Ybenna List includes colonized moons. Jiyáfa, Dwófa, Ranláfa, Ránla (moon), Zawmáfa I, Zawmáfa II, Zéinla I (moon), Zéinla II (moon), Bû-Váwnafa 'Selbûn' (earlier forms, Selboon Shorc, Selbûn Shorc): Controlled by the Samas until the destruction of their empire in the War's End, 50 planets. At its height, Selbûn was the most populous area in the Continuation. After the War's End destroyed most Earth-based life on its terraformed planets, Selbûn was slowly repopulated over 2000 years. Eventually, it came to be colonized by several Sama subcultures under Ash'torian rule. Some contested planets were colonized by Leddies. Notable planets: Codurn, capital of the old Sama Empire; Manyrock (earlier Tsoürn), home of Elek Onx and Meravyn Sanston; Yorûn, home of Denned Jenchae; Delurn II, home of Akhté from The Hour before Morning. Planets of Selbûn List includes colonized moons. Codurn, Beyurn, Etsurn, Dennedurn, Defdaun (moon), Taenquûn, Gomurn, Elidurn, Feeshurn, Feesheceso (moon), Feeshemeboän (moon), Somurn, Sodaun (moon), Oshodurn, Fennocurn, Fennoces (moon), Fudûn, Tedûn, Dastutan, Besqûn, Manyrock, Yorûn, Hahûn, Qebqûn, Delurn I, Delurn II, Delurn III, Rha-Rhyd, Rha-Moikhal, Lov-Moikhal (moon), Rha-Yn I, Rha-Yn II, Sobarûn, Edebûn (moon), Nahrûn I, Nahrûn II, Nahrûn III, Nahrûn IV, Quodûn, Hobqod I (moon), Hobqod II (moon), Chennedûn, Ynnedûn, Ybedûn, Ahmahûn, Sorqûn, Doshûn, Tamehlûn, Abtenûn, Jen 'Afebat': Controlled by the Samas, 11 planets. Slightly less devastated by the War's End than Selbûn, Afebat retained a more flourishing, though fragmented Sama culture. Notable planets: Perdita (earlier Berdida), home of the first Jana Walkers; Shi-Durn, home of the first group of Pey (bio-engineered humanoids) to become Walkers. Planets of Afebat List includes colonized moons. Cetida, Cepida, Perdita, Shi-Durn, Gruist, Grodun (moon), Fenurn, Nejurn, Toldurn, Toldaun I (moon), Toldaun II (moon) Category:Planet Category:General information